The objective of this study is to evaluate the specificity of the activities of different drugs capable of modulating the activities of specific metabolizing enzymes. The goal is to be able to use such information to choose the appropriate agent for any particular situation that requires modulation of metabolizing activities for therapy or disease prevention.